Saving A Life
by allthingsmagical
Summary: On the day they first meet Merlin saved Arthur's life. Little did they know that when they met that day, Merlin saved his life in more ways than one. AU. Birthday fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a birthday fic for my friend Forevercullen. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warning: malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur stood up and stretched, it had been a long morning at work but it was worth it, he now had the afternoon off, he locked up his office and wished people a good weekend as he made his way to the lift. Once the lift doors shut behind him he pushed the button and put his headphones in and turned his music up, a nice slow walk to clear his head from the busy morning was just what he needed.

* * *

Merlin put his hand up to a driver and silently thanked him as he hurried across the busy road. He wasn't in a rush as such, but he needed to get things done and best to get it done so he can have a relatively easy day tomorrow.

Merlin reached another set of traffic lights and smiled when he saw that they were on red, he saw a blond man in front of him step out to walk across but no-one else moved as they as well as Merlin saw a car speeding towards them and not having any intention of slowing down. "Hey watch out!" Merlin shouted to the blond who heard Merlin as much as he saw the car coming.

As Merlin saw the blond man show no signs of hearing him as he continued to walk, Merlin hurried forwards, pushing people out of the way, apologising as he did so. Merlin leaned forward and grabbed the blonds arm and with all his strength he pulled the blond man towards him.

* * *

Arthur who was starting to cross the road, jumped when he felt someone tightly grab his arm and pull him back. Arthur stumbled and turned, bumping into the man who grabbed him and crashed against his chest, knocking the dark haired man to the floor with him landing on top.

Merlin opened his eyes and locked them with ocean blue ones. "Didn't you hear me shout? You could have got knocked down just then." Arthur blinked and smiled.

"You just saved my life. Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"You can get off me. Laying on a stone floor isn't exactly comfortable."

Arthur jumped up. "I'm sorry." he said, holding his hand out to help the other man to his feet. "I'm Arthur."

"Merlin."

"Can I buy you a coffee Merlin to say thank you? It's the least I can do."

Merlin checked his watch before looking up at Arthur, smiling. "Yeah alright then."

* * *

They were sat in the corner of a cafe not far from where Merlin saved Arthur. Arthur watched as Merlin who was sat across from him, take a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes briefly at the taste before looking at Arthur and blushed a little when he saw he was being watched. "I'm sorry."

Merlin frowned. "For what?"

"Starring."

"I don't mind. Honestly."

Arthur smiled. "Most blokes find it uncomfortable when I stare."

"I have had blokes stare like you just were at me and I always felt uncomfortable, but with you, it's different somehow. I like the fact that you like me enough to stare."

Arthur gave him a toothy smile. "So what do you do then Merlin?"

"I work in a cafe not far from where I live. I work nine until three and get weekends off, it pays enough to keep a roof over my head and keep me warm and full so I have just stayed there. It's better for me with the hours. Today is my day off."

"I'm glad it was Merlin. I noticed no-one else was brave enough to step out and stop me."

Merlin smiled. "So what do you do Arthur?"

"I work at Pendragon industries."

"Oh you are so lucky. I had an interview with Uther Pendragon. It was a job nine until five doing files and office work but he didn't even let me sit the interview. Said what the job employed is more of a receptionist job and I am the wrong sex for the job."

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "That sounds like father. But I am not like him, I need a new receptionist, how about I be your boss. You can work for me, nine until five, you get weekends off as do I and it is a lot more money than working in a cafe."

"He's your father? I'm sorry. But I can't have you do that for me."

"Merlin please let me do this. I can never repay you in full for saving my life, the least I can do is help you have a better one if I can. Please?"

Merlin seemed to be thinking about it before he smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "Okay boss."

Merlin looked at his watch and shot up. "Shoot. I have to get going. Thank you so much Arthur."

Arthur stood up. "You are welcome. You know where the building is. I am on the tenth floor ask for me and you will be shown the way."

"Okay."

"And thank you again Merlin."

Merlin nodded and went to walk away from Arthur but stopped and turned round to see Arthur watching. Merlin slowly walked up to Arthur and kissed his cheek and with a whispered 'thank you' in his ear, Merlin was gone.

Arthur smiled at Merlin's retreating figure and looked up at the clock on the cafe wall. 3:35pm.

* * *

Merlin turned up the next day just a few minutes past nine apologising but Arthur waved it off. "It's fine Merlin."

"Hectic morning."

"Sleep in?"

"Something like that."

Arthur nodded and smiled before he set about showing Merlin around, telling him what his job entailed.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Merlin found himself running. Arthur had an important meeting and five minutes after Arthur left did Merlin see the all important file that was needed in said meeting, was still laying on Arthur's desk.

Merlin couldn't wait for the lift so went for the stairs. Merlin burst through the door on the twelfth floor and saw Arthur laughing and joking with someone as they both went walking to the meeting room. "Mr Pendragon."

Both Uther and Arthur looked up at the name called and Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin and excused himself and walked over to Merlin who was trying to catch his breath. "Merlin are you alright?"

"You left this on your desk." Merlin panted holding the file up, smiling when Arthur smiled. "Thank you Merlin. I can't believe I forgot this. What would I do without you."

"Giving how we met you wouldn't be doing much."

Arthur chuckled. "That's right."

"Arthur I don't suppose I can get off now?"

Arthur looked at his watch. "It's only three o'clock. There is still two more hours."

"I know that Arthur but you will be in this meeting until gone five and I have done all my work so all I will be doing is sitting twiddling my thumbs."

"Go on then Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin beamed and checked to see if anyone was watching before kissing Arthur. "I will make it up to you."

"I know you will." Arthur promised and with a flirtatious smile and a wink, Arthur turned and walked away.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Merlin was in Arthur's flat, bed and arms. It was Sunday morning and Merlin had been in Arthur's flat since Saturday afternoon. "You awake baby?"

Merlin smiled and looked up and smiled at Arthur and gave him what was meant to be a good morning kiss but Arthur's fingers threading through his hair and holding him there made Merlin roll on top of Arthur. Merlin pulled his lips away from Arthur's and started to kiss up to his ear. "I'm sorry for running out on you Friday night."

"It's fine Merlin. I'm getting used to it."

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur who after seeing the hurt look on his boyfriend's face, regretted it. "Merlin I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" Merlin asked as he rolled of Arthur and on to his back. Arthur followed and laid on top of Merlin.

"Baby come on. Even you must admit that you do dash off quite suddenly sometimes."

"I do and I am sorry for that. I don't mean to."

After the first few times Arthur had thought Merlin was worried or scared as when he had dashed off was when they were about to have sex but now Arthur thought he might just be having commitment issues and Arthur found that he could deal with that and even help Merlin overcome them if it meant Merlin was still with him.

"I know you don't baby. And honestly it is not a problem. Okay?"

Merlin smiled, "okay." he whispered before bringing Arthur lips down to meet his. Arthur nipped and licked Merlin's bottom lip and was granted entrance, thrusting his tongue in straight away. Running his hands down the pale body under him Arthur ground his erection against the brunets, making him moan and throw his head back into the pillow.

Arthur saw that pale neck and latched his lips upon it, nipping, biting and sucking before running his tongue over the bite, soothing it.

Merlin let his hands roam down the blonds back and stopped when he reached the globes of Arthur's arse, squeezing the cheeks. "Arthur please I need you now."

"I need to stretch you Merlin."

"No Arthur. It has only been a few hours since the last time. Please Arthur. Now."

Arthur lifted Merlin's left leg with his right hand, placing it around him and moved to do the same with Merlin's right leg with his left hand before holding his cock at Merlin's entrance. Arthur planned on entering slowly but Merlin using the advantage of having his legs around Arthur, tightened his hold on Arthur with his legs and thrust up, moaning when he felt the fullness of Arthur in him.

"That's cheating."

"I don't care. Arthur fuck me please. Fuck me hard."

Arthur didn't need telling twice as he started to pound into the man under him, smiling at the sight of Merlin with his eyes closed, biting his lip to stop himself from yelling out. Arthur slowed his pace and kissed Merlin's lips. "Yell all you like Merlin. I love to hear you scream."

And Merlin did scream, yelling at Arthur to go harder, faster. His blunt fingernails digging into the blonds back. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Me too. Cum with me baby." Arthur panted as he wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. After three hard tugs, Merlin came, covering them both with Arthur's name on his lips as the blond came as soon as he saw Merlin's expression as he came shouting out Merlin's name as he spilled all he had into the man under him.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and dropped onto his back and pulled Merlin into his arms where they both fell asleep again within seconds.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the shrill of Merlin's mobile phone ringing awoke the sleeping pair. Merlin groaned and moved from Arthur's hold to answer his phone. "Hello?" Arthur laid and watched as Merlin went from lying down to sitting up straight. "I'll be there as soon as." Merlin said and shot off the bed and began searching for his clothes.

"Merlin are you alright?"

"I need to go Arthur."

"Again? I thought we had the whole weekend together Merlin."

"I thought so too but something has come up and I need to go now." Merlin said in exasperation as he finished getting dressed. Merlin turned at the silent answer and saw Arthur fold his arms as he turned his head to look out of the window.

"Arthur. Don't be like this please. I want to stay here as much as you want me too but I have to leave now." Merlin knelt on the bed and cupped the blonds cock through the bed sheets and squeezed making Arthur moan and turn to face him. Merlin smiled and leaned down and gave Arthur a slow and sensual kiss. "I promise I will make it up to you."

Arthur smiled. "I know you will. Go."

"See you tomorrow sexy."

"Bye baby." Merlin smiled and with one last kiss, Merlin left Arthur alone.

Arthur checked his phone before going to bed that night and found that he had no new messages or calls from Merlin. They had only been together for a few weeks and already Arthur found himself falling in love with Merlin.

* * *

The next morning Arthur walked out of the lift and turned the corner with a smile on his face ready for when he saw Merlin sat at his desk just outside his office but his smile faded when he saw that Merlin wasn't there. Merlin was always there before him, greeting him with his smile. Where was Merlin?

Arthur unlocked his office door and walked in, shutting it behind him and took his phone out and rang Merlin who answered after five rings. _"Hello?"_

"Merlin it's me. Are you alright? Why haven't you come in?"

_"I'm sorry Arthur I will be tomorrow it just my mother has had a bit of a scare but she seems better now."_

"Hey don't worry and don't come in tomorrow if she still isn't well."

_"No I will be in Arthur. I have someone to look after her."_

Arthur held the phone away from his ear when he heard a little girl shout daddy. "Merlin where are you?"

_"Just stood outside my mums house. There are some kids playing outside."_

"Oh right. Well give her my best and don't worry about tomorrow baby."

_"Thank you. And I will be there tomorrow...I miss you Arthur."_

"I miss you too baby. See you tomorrow."

_"Bye Arthur."_

Arthur shut his phone down and sat behind his desk and got ready for the day.

* * *

The morning had dragged by for Arthur as he didn't have Merlin with him. He got that used to having Merlin with him he found himself hating work when he wasn't there. On his lunch break he decided to go and see Merlin. Luckily he knew where Hunith lived as Merlin and Arthur sometimes talk well into the night whilst in each others arms.

Picking his keys up he left his office with a smile on his face, looking forward to seeing his Merlin.

Arthur took a slow drive and within twenty minutes he found himself just down the road from Hunith's house. He smiled when he saw Merlin sat on a bench next to his mum in her garden and was about to get out of the car when he heard a woman shout his name.

Arthur watched as a woman walked out of Hunith's house and up to Merlin handing him a mug. Arthur felt his heart break a little when Merlin kissed her cheek as he took the mug off her. Merlin was married. That explained why he told no-one about them. Arthur, heartbroken, was about to start his car when he heard a little girl's voice, just like he did when on the phone to Merlin that morning. "Daddy!"

Merlin placed his mug down and picked the little girl up and spun her around making her laugh before holding her close.

Arthur's vision blurred as tears came to the surface. Not only was Merlin married, he had a family. Arthur was his bit on the side, his dirty secret. Arthur felt sick as he started his car and did a u turn and sped off away from Hunith's house.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two is up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a birthday fic for my friend Forevercullen. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warning: malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur forgot about going back to work. He couldn't concentrate proper anyway. He went straight home and just sat thinking about what he saw. He didn't even know he had been sitting there long until his phone rang and made him jump. He looked at the clock to see it was ten minutes past six and he looked at his phone to see who was calling him. It was Merlin.

Arthur answered it and tried to sound like his usual self and when Merlin asked if he could come over Arthur told him he will be waiting. It was time to burst Merlin's bubble.

* * *

When Merlin came in, Arthur had already mentally prepared what he was going to say so when Merlin came over and kissed him Arthur kissed back, "baby, I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for us to let people know we're together" Arthur watched Merlin's face carefully.

Merlin shook his head "I don't think it's a good time. I just want to keep you to myself, sexy."

Arthur leaned in a whispered against Merlin's lips, "don't want your wife to know you fuck men?"

"What?" Merlin had paled and he jerked away from Arthur.

"I saw you, today, with your family." Arthur spat out. "Your mother, your wife and your daughter."

"She's not my wife-"

"Partner then! I don't give a fuck what she is, all I know is what I am to you!"

Merlin was shaking his head, "you don't understand."

"You're right Merlin, I don't understand. I don't understand why you didn't tell me you have a daughter, why you felt the need to keep me a secret but I understand now. You're a cheat and liar!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur, no!"

"Get out." Arthur whispered, the fight leaving him, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and drink away his memories.

"Arthur, please, I love-"

"Get the fuck out!" Arthur yelled, he whirled around so fast that his hand sent a lamp crashing to the floor. Merlin looked at him with fear in his eyes before he licked his lips, and nodded.

"Okay, fine. I'm gone!"

The door slammed behind him and Arthur sank to the floor, feeling as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

* * *

It was two weeks later. Or one week, six days and twenty hours since Merlin was told to get out of Arthur's life for good but who was counting?

Merlin was. He was just happy that his daughter Scarlet was at school and that she was staying with her aunt Ruby after school. He didn't want his daughter to see him like this. Tears running down his face, still, two weeks on, whilst packing up their flat in boxes.

Working for Arthur meant he could get a better place for him and his daughter but since having been forced to leave they couldn't afford the place anymore. Merlin sighed. Back to the one bedroom flat.

Merlin still didn't know how Arthur found out, Merlin was going to tell him that day as well, spending that time with his daughter and seeing how happy she was, he was happy but he knew that Arthur was missing from it all and he decided to tell him.

Merlin was brought out of his thoughts by a banging on the door. He walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Morgana walk in before Merlin had a chance to say anything, looking upset.

"Morgana what's wrong?"

"It's Arthur."

Merlin felt his stomach drop as those two words. "What's happened?"

"We don't know, since you walked out that day-"

"I didn't walk out I was thrown out. Arthur shouted at me, showed me a side of him I don't ever want to see again and accused me of keeping him my bit on the side."

"Well he was Merlin. He drove to Hunith's house that day to see if she was alright and saw you with your mother, your daughter and the woman who you kissed."

"I wanted to explain everything but I couldn't get a word in edge ways before he threw me from his flat."

"Merlin I'm sorry but you must go to him. Since that day he has locked himself away, no-one has seen him or heard from him, he won't answer his phone, the last person who saw him was you Merlin."

"Morgana I need to be out of this flat tomorrow and there is still much to pack and label."

"I'll do that Merlin, just please help my brother."

Merlin sighed and nodded as he left the flat, picking his keys up on the way out. Merlin would have thought that he wasn't the only one Arthur gave a spare key to but Morgana thinking he was the bad guy and came asking him for help told him she didn't have a key and must be desperate to help Arthur if she came asking Merlin for help.

* * *

Merlin soon found himself standing outside Arthur's door. He knew it was no use but he tried anyway. Merlin lifted his hand up and knocked loudly on the door. "Arthur?"

When Merlin got no answer he took the spare key from his pocket and unlocked the door and walked inside, not knowing what sight will greet him.

Merlin quietly closed the door behind him and stopped at the sight, the hallway that led to the living area was a mess, letters and newspapers were piled up on the floor near Merlin's feet and Merlin looked up to see eight versions of himself staring back at him through the broken mirror.

Merlin walked forward and saw Arthur's answering machine beeping showing he had over thirty messages. Merlin pushed the button and smiled when he heard Morgana's angry voice._ "Arthur you pick up this fucking phone right now. Stop rejecting my calls I will keep calling and leaving messages until you answer so pick up the fucking phone!"_

"What are you doing here?" Merlin looked up and gasped when he saw the sight of Arthur, he was wearing blue faded jeans, no top and bare foot. His hair was all messy and face was covered by a beard. "Arthur what happened to you?"

"I fell in love with a lying bastard. That's what happened." Arthur swayed and lifted his whiskey bottle up to his mouth but Merlin stepped forward and closed both of his hands around Arthur's. "Get the fuck off me Merlin."

"Give me that bottle."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" Merlin shouted and managed to pull the bottle from Arthur's tight grip.

"Fine. Keep it. I have another."

"Arthur this is stupid."

"Yeah? I have done a lot of stupid things lately. Getting involved with you is one of them."

Arthur turned and made to walk away but only got a few feet before dropping to his knees, gripping his hair tightly.

Merlin forgot his own anger at Arthur for how he treated him that day when he saw the man he loved on his knees in front of him crying.

Merlin slowly walked over to Arthur and crouched down so their faces were level with each others. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and pushed him back a little, causing Arthur to raise his head and look Merlin in the eye.

"Arthur. I love you. You have no idea how much I do and have no idea how much I regret and hate myself for not telling you about my daughter. I kept wanting to tell you but I was scared of what you would do if you found out. I didn't want to lose you Arthur. My wife died during childbirth and I have raised my daughter along with the help of my mum and sister-in-law ever since."

Merlin went from crouching to dropping onto his knees, cupping Arthur's face in his hands. "Arthur I made myself carry on and be strong for my daughters sake but it was you who made me feel whole and myself again. Not only are you the first person I have fell in love with after my wife died, you are the first man I have ever fell for and that scared me as well. I found myself falling for you more and more each day and it scared me as much as it excited me at the same time. I was with my daughter that day and saw that it was you missing that was missing from the picture I was seeing. I came over that night to tell you all only..." Merlin trailed off when he remembered that night of Arthur dumping him and kicking him out.

Arthur looked deep into Merlin's eyes and saw only truth there. "Let me sober up first."

Within five minutes Merlin had Arthur stripped and in the shower whilst he made him some coffee and tried to tidy up the flat a bit.

After being in the shower for five minutes, Merlin walked in and told Arthur to stand completely still whilst he shaved him. Once finished Merlin smiled, "that's better." he said and left Arthur alone to finish his shower.

When Arthur walked from his bathroom clean and in just his boxer briefs, Merlin put him to bed and promised him he would be there when he woke up.

* * *

A few hours later Arthur slowly woke up and ran his hand over his face, it was smooth. Arthur frowned he didn't remember shaving, looking around he couldn't remember going to bed either. He froze when he saw Merlin's jacket chucked over the chair in front of his desk and suddenly he started to remember everything. Merlin letting himself in, Arthur swearing and calling him again before dropping to his knees. Merlin explaining everything before pushing Arthur in the shower where Merlin shaved him before putting him to bed, promising he would be there when he woke up.

Arthur sat up and was about to get out of bed when he heard Merlin. He quietly walked over to the door and listened.

"I know darling. I miss you too. But you will have fun at your aunt Ruby's tonight and I promise you that I will be at the school gates waiting for you at three twenty."

Arthur heard silence before Merlin spoke again. "I promise darling. And then when we get home we can do whatever you want."

Arthur frowned when he heard Merlin sigh and frowned further when he heard the sadness in his voice.

"No darling we don't live there anymore. Now I have had to change jobs I can only afford that flat darling. I know it's a one bedroom flat but you will still have your own bedroom. Daddy has a nice settee to sleep on."

Arthur felt awful. He had put Merlin through all of this just because he didn't take five minutes to let Merlin explain. And the result being Merlin and his daughter going from a luxurious flat to a one bedroom bedsit. Arthur found himself hating what he had done. He opened the door and cleared his throat.

Merlin turned and saw Arthur stood there. "Darling daddy has to go. Be good for your aunt Ruby. Good night darling. Love you." Merlin put the phone down and didn't take his eyes from Arthur's.

"What's your daughters name?"

"Scarlet. She is six."

"And her aunt Ruby would be.."

"The woman you saw me with as along with my mother. Ruby is the sister of my late wife who died shortly after having Scarlet."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times. He wanted to say how sorry he was to Merlin, for hurting him, for putting him through all he had put him through, he wanted to walk up to Merlin and hold him in his arms again but no words came and his legs wouldn't move. Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Instead of saying what he wanted to he said the last thing on his mind. "Are you hungry? I have some food in I can try and put something together." he said and let his feet carry him to the kitchen.

Merlin followed Arthur into the kitchen and saw him going through the cupboards and moving things.

"Arthur."

"Do you fancy anything in particular or do you just want anything?"

"Arthur."

"Because I can cook if you prefer." Arthur said, continuing to ignore Merlin. But he couldn't ignore the brunet when he stopped Arthur's movements with hands closing around his wrists. "Arthur please. We need to talk about this and the longer we leave it the harder it is going to be."

"I don't know what to say to you Merlin. You don't tell me you have a kid, or that you were married and then I find out and I get angry and now, now the angers gone I feel guilty."

Arthur walked over to his sofa and sat down, surprised when Merlin sat next to him. "Why are you even here Merlin? You should be hating me so much right now."

"Because I love you, Arthur. I want you to meet Scarlet and love her and love me."

"I do love you Merlin but asking me to love your daughter. I don't know if I can."

"But-"

"You can have your job back, and the flat that she seems to like so much. But right now, I don't know if you can have me back. Not how you want us to be."

* * *

It was two weeks later when Merlin was stood behind his daughter, plaiting her hair as she faced the mirror. "Now I need you to be on your best behaviour today sweetheart."

"I always am daddy."

"When things are going your way you are but this is different. This is daddy's work place and my boss has been extremely kind in bending the rules for you to be there with me today." Merlin finished his daughters plaits. "There. Now go and get some toys that you know will last you the day. But not too many."

"Okay daddy." Scarlet said as she skipped off to her room grabbing her toys.

"Scarlet darling we have to leave now."

"Coming daddy. Am I alright with these?"

Merlin looked what his daughter was holding. "Yep. Although I will take some headphones as I know you like the sound up on your game. Come on."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three is up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a birthday fic for my friend Forevercullen. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warning: malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin got into work and sat down at his desk and turned his computer on. "Oh daddy does that have games on it?"

"No darling it doesn't."

"But all computers have games."

"Not ones that is for work only."

Scarlet sat on the floor beside Merlin and plugged her headphones in and started to play on her game. Merlin smiled knowing that his daughter will now be quiet for a couple of hours.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Arthur walked in. "Morning Merlin."

"Morning Arthur. I have put your schedule for today on your desk."

"Thank you Merlin I-" Arthur stopped when he felt something soft hit him on the head.

"Scarlet!"

"What? He said morning to you and not me. That's rude."

Arthur walked around the other side of Merlin's desk and saw a little girl sat watching him. So this was Merlin's daughter. She was her dad's double. Arthur crouched down and made sure he was face level with the little girl. "I didn't see you to say morning."

"But you knew I would be here with my daddy today."

"That I did and if I saw you I would have said morning."

"You can see me now."

"Scarlet. Manners."

"She's fine Merlin. Good morning Scarlet."

"Morning Arty. I have a friend at school called Arthur and he hates his name so I call him Arty. I will call you that as well."

"You will call him 'Mr Pendragon' Scarlet."

"She's fine Merlin." Arthur assured his ex as he stood up and walked into his office.

Merlin waited until the door was shut before looking at his daughter. "You are more like me than I would like you to be."

Scarlet gave her daddy a cheeky smile and continued to play her game.

* * *

A couple of hours later had Merlin making his daughter to promise to not move from her spot beside his desk whilst he went to sort something out.

As soon as Merlin was out of sight, Scarlet stood up and walked over to Arthur's door and knocked twice, opening it when she heard Arthur call out, "come in."

"Hello Arty."

"Scarlet? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can I sit on your sofa. I don't like sitting on the floor. I will be good I promise. I have my game and my headphones so I won't be noisy."

Arthur looked at her closely before answering. "Okay."

Scarlet beamed at him and ran up to the sofa. "Not that one."

"Why."

"It's not comfortable. Sit on the red one."

"Okay."

Arthur watched as she ran and jumped on the red sofa. Truth was the other sofa was extremely comfortable, but that was his and Merlin's sofa from when they used to, well, pass the time, so to say. He knew it was silly but to him that was his and Merlin's sofa.

After five minutes Arthur looked at Scarlet. "Are you alright here five minutes?"

"I will be."

Arthur nodded and left his office.

* * *

Arthur walked into his office and stopped at the sight in front of him. Scarlet was sat in Arthur's chair that had been pushed so far away from the desk. Scarlet was spinning round and round in his office chair. "Scarlet?"

"This is fun. Do you do this when bored?"

"I never get time to get bored."

Scarlet stopped and looked up at Arthur. "Never?"

"Never."

"Can you try it with me. You are strong so you can make it go faster."

Arthur sighed and looked at the hopeful little girl in his chair, "two minutes." he said and sat in his chair, lifting Scarlet up and on to his knee. "Hold on tight."

When Arthur saw her holding on tight to the chair arms Arthur started to spin and couldn't help but smile and laugh when Scarlet started to squeal and laugh.

Just then the office door opened and Merlin walked in. "Arthur I have those docu-" Merlin stopped when Arthur and Scarlet came to a stop. Arthur cleared his throat and lifted Scarlet off his knee and sat her back in his chair. "I'm off. I have a meeting. Just put the reports on my desk. Thank you Merlin."

* * *

It was the Friday afternoon and Scarlet was here for the last time today as it was back to school on Monday. As the week went on Arthur found himself falling in love with Merlin's daughter and loved that he was as he told Merlin that they couldn't be together as he couldn't see his daughter like that and now he did. He would have to talk to Merlin about it on Monday.

"Arty?"

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and saw Scarlet watching him with a frown on her face. "Where's your daddy Scarlet?"

"Gone to get a drink. Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Last night before daddy put me to bed a man knocked on our door and asked daddy on a date. What's one of them?"

"What did your daddy say?"

"He said that he was already with someone. Does he mean me?"

"Of course precious."

Scarlet smiled and laid down on Arthur's sofa and Arthur removed his suit jacket and covered Scarlet with it. "You tired?"

"A little. I heard daddy last night. But he doesn't know that I heard him."

"What did you hear your daddy do?"

"Cry. He does that often when he thinks I'm asleep."

Arthur sighed and brushed back the sleepy girls fringe. "Sleep for a while precious."

"Okay Arty."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Merlin came walking into Arthur's office and sighed with relief when he saw his daughter. "Scarlet-"

"Shh. She's asleep. Merlin I need to talk to you privately as soon as. I know you have your daughter over the weekend so it can wait until Monday."

"Arthur I am free this weekend. Ruby comes home today and has asked if she can have Scarlet for the weekend. I can be round your place for about noon."

"Okay. Then noon tomorrow it is."

* * *

The next morning Merlin dropped his daughter off at Ruby's. "You be a good girl for your aunt Ruby sweetheart and I will pick you up tomorrow tea time."

"Okay daddy." Scarlet said as she wrapped her small arms around Merlin's neck. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too sweetheart." Merlin passed his daughters things over to Ruby and left.

Once the door closed behind Merlin Ruby picked Scarlet up. "How was your week?"

"It was great fun. I got to spend all day everyday with daddy and Arthur."

"Did you do as I told you to with Arthur?"

"I did and he likes me a lot now and whilst I was pretending to be asleep I heard them talking and daddy is seeing Arthur today at his home."

"Good girl."

"Aunt Ruby? What is a date?"

* * *

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door and waited for Arthur to answer, who opened the door thirty seconds later with a frown on his face. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"Because I left it here that day."

"Why?"

"You said that we cannot be together how I wanted us to be before and we have not got any closer since then Arthur. You and I just work together now. Why have a key if I am no longer your lover."

Arthur heard the hurt and disappointment in Merlin's voice. "Come in Merlin. A long talk between us is well overdue."

Merlin said nothing but merely nodded as he walked into Arthur's flat. He toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat and walked into the living area as Arthur walked into the kitchen to make a drink.

Five minutes later Arthur joined Merlin on the settee and placed two cups on the table in front of them. Drawing his hands back from the mugs, Arthur took Merlin's hand that was resting on the sofa in his hand and started to play with the long slender fingers.

"What do you want to talk about Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and found himself getting lost in the ocean blue eyes that were Merlin's. "I can't do this anymore Merlin."

"Do what?"

"Keep this up. Trying to be civil and act in front of everyone that what we had was nothing. I don't want the first time I see you in the morning is when I get to work. I want it to be when I wake up. I don't want to say goodnight to you as I leave work. I want to say goodnight to you as I close my eyes. I don't want a spare room full of weights. I want it full of what Scarlet wants in there for her room. I don't want to only see you at work either I want to see you at home as well. I want to leave here in the morning with you and drop Scarlet off at school wishing her a good day before we both go to work together."

"Arthur that's marriage and family."

"I know Merlin. As far as I am concerned, you and Scarlet are all the family I need. I love you Merlin." Arthur reached up with one hand and used his thumb to swipe away a lone tear that escaped and made its way down the brunets cheek.

"What do you say Merlin? Will you and Scarlet move in here with me where we can be a proper family."

Instead of answering, Merlin threw himself on Arthur making the blond laugh as he fell back on the sofa, securing Merlin in his arms where he belonged.

Not being able to wait and want to stop to walk to the bedroom, they started pulling at each others clothes. Arthur pulled his t-shirt over his head and did the same with Merlin's, chucking them both somewhere behind him. Merlin got off Arthur and quickly undone his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs and socks.

Standing naked in front of Arthur, Merlin smiled and leaned over Arthur and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Arthur's jogging bottoms and with a quick pull, Merlin pulled them down and chucked them on the floor next to his trousers leaving Arthur lying there without a stitch on staring up at Merlin. "Are you coming baby?"

"Soon." Merlin smiled and crawled on top of Arthur.

"Merlin baby we need some lube otherwise it will hurt."

"Do you still have some?"

"Merlin it hasn't been touched since we last had sex." Arthur watched with a smile as Merlin jumped up and hurried over to the bedroom. Arthur's eyes dropped to Merlin's arse and watched it as he walked into the bedroom and Arthur loved that the drawer where the lube was kept, you could see from where Arthur was sat on the sofa and Arthur couldn't tear his eyes away, especially when Merlin bent forwards to get the lube. It took Arthur everything to rush over and forget the lube and fuck Merlin. It had been too long. "Gods Merlin."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw that Arthur's eyes where looking at his arse. "Flat on your back Arthur and lay perfectly still."

Arthur did as he was told and just moving his head, he saw Merlin run up to the back of the sofa and place one hand on the back as his legs went in the air to jump over the back of the sofa and before he landed, Arthur watched as Merlin opened his legs at the knees and landed on Arthur, one leg either side of Arthur's legs.

"I must admit I panicked then in case your knee didn't quite go to the side."

Merlin laughed and placed the lube in Arthur's hands as he leaned down and started to kiss Arthur who started to squeeze the lube onto his fingers.

Merlin sat up and raised his hips to let Arthur prepare him. Feeling Arthur push two lubed fingers into him, Merlin started to bounce up and down on the blonds fingers, his head thrown back.

"Baby slow down a little."

"Can't Arthur. I have missed you so much. Need you...need you now." Merlin panted.

Arthur continued to fuck Merlin with his fingers whilst Merlin lubed his fingers up and took Arthur's erection in his hands, slowly stroking the hard shaft before speeding up. "Remove your fingers Arthur."

Arthur did so and watched as Merlin shuffled forward a little and positioned the blonds cock at his entrance and sunk down, his head thrown back and moaning as Arthur gripped his hips. "Hands Arthur."

Arthur lifted his hands and held them up for Merlin who slapped his hands on Arthur's and entwined their fingers as he started to bounce up and down .

"Fuck Merlin it has been too long."

"Oh yes Arthur." Merlin hissed as he got faster. "Fuck I have missed this, us. Never again do I want to go so long without you."

"I know baby." Arthur thrust his hips up and hit Merlin's spot making the brunet yell. "Oh right there Arthur. Again."

Arthur continued to thrust up, continuing to hit that spot over and over again. Merlin's grip got tighter and tighter as he came with a yell of Arthur's name, spurting his cum all over Arthur's stomach as the blond came inside of Merlin with a final thrust upwards, spilling all he had inside the man he loved.

Not caring about the cum on Arthur's stomach, Merlin dropped forwards and buried his face into Arthur's neck, inhaling deeply.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

Arthur awoke with a start when he felt the bed bounce. He lifted the duvet up and saw a smiling Scarlet. "Morning precious, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from daddy papa."

"Why?"

"We are playing hide and seek."

Merlin came into the bedroom and saw Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon? It's thirty minutes past nine."

"Exactly. I have been up two hours with Scarlet. I still can't get over how she gets up early on days off school and when it is a school day she sleeps in."

"Is she in her room?"

"No she is hiding somewhere." Merlin sat on the bottom of his and Arthur's bed and smiled at the very obvious lump under the duvet. Arthur smiled also and nodded his head slightly. "Well we were playing hide and seek and I was planning on taking her out shopping and treating her today but if I can't find her then she can't get treated to something."

Just then the duvet cover got thrown back and a beaming Scarlet jumped up. "I'm here daddy."

"So you are. Your breakfast is on the kitchen table sweetheart, sooner you eat that and get washed and dressed then the sooner we can go."

Arthur laughed as Scarlet jumped from the bed and ran from the room. Arthur shuffled down the bed and pulled Merlin towards him, falling onto his back with Merlin falling on top of him. "Arthur!"

"Five minutes."

"No Arthur. I can't have five minutes. At night when my daughter is asleep then we can but when my daughter is awake and in the next room we can't." Merlin said as he kissed Arthur and got off the bed and left the room, missing the hurt look on Arthur's face when he referred to Scarlet as his daughter. Arthur knew she was Merlin's daughter but he liked to think that she was now their daughter. Obviously not. Arthur sighed and got some clean clothes and walked from the bedroom and into the kitchen and kissed Scarlet on the head. "Have fun with your daddy today precious."

"You're not coming with us Arthur?"

"I can't. Too much on."

Merlin frowned at the sound of Arthur's voice. He knew he was lying. Why lie to get out of spending the day together? Something Merlin wanted to know.

* * *

Merlin had just walked in from dropping Scarlet off at his mum's as she stayed with her nan every Friday night without fail. Merlin wanted to talk to Arthur to see what was bothering him so he dropped his daughter off in the afternoon and went home. "Arthur?"

When Merlin got no answer he went searching the flat and stopped when he reached his and Arthur's bedroom and found Arthur laying in the middle of their bed with his headphones in and his eyes closed. Merlin walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, shaking Arthur's leg slightly.

Arthur pulled the headphones out and smiled at Merlin. "So this is what you call having too much on is it Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"This morning you said you couldn't come with me and Scarlet because you had too much on. I knew you was lying, what I don't know is why. What's wrong Arthur. I always know when something is bothering you."

"I feel like you are still trying to keep a distance between us and between me and Scarlet. After all Merlin you have never left me alone with her for long periods of time, it's as if you don't trust me."

When Merlin just continued to look at Arthur, the blond sighed and got off the bed and walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the top one. He pulled out a ring box and placed it beside Merlin. "I wanted to give you this, to make us a real family but you're the one that's holding back, that's preventing us. So it's up to you now. If you wear it then Scarlet will be our daughter, if you don't then, we'll stay as we are."

Arthur only got as far as the bedroom door before he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "I'm sorry Arthur. I had no idea I was making you feel like that. If I did I would never have done it."

Arthur looked down at the hands on his chest and saw the silver band on the ring finger of Merlin's left hand. "Scarlet is and always will be our daughter Arthur. I am sorry for losing sight of that."

Arthur turned in Merlin's arms. "Now I feel guilty for feeling like this. Scarlet is your daughter Merlin."

"She is our daughter Arthur. She will be as much as your daughter as well as mine when we sign the adoption papers."

"Adoption? You mean it?"

"I really do Arthur. Once the papers are signed we can marry and think of having more children."

"How Merlin?"

"There are ways and means Arthur."

Arthur gave Merlin his brightest smile and carried him over to the bed. "I love you Merlin." he said as he laid his fiance down and moved to lay on top of him.

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur smiled and moved down to join their lips together. Right at this moment in time Arthur knew he had never been so happy, he had a fiance, daughter and plans for more children in the future. Merlin saving Arthur from getting knocked over that day, Arthur just knew that on that day eighteen months ago, Merlin really did save his life in more ways than one.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
